Brady
Brady (ブレディ Buredi, Bredy in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the son of Maribelle from the future. If Maribelle marries Chrom, Brady will be Lucina's brother and Owain's cousin, if Maribelle marries the Avatar, he will be Morgan's brother. Otherwise, he will be an only child. In the English version he is voiced by Travis Willingham while in the Japanese version he is voiced by Daisuke Egawa. Profile Brady is the son of Maribelle from the future. From a young age, Brady was trained in the finer aspects of high class society, but more than often he disliked doing it. Still, Maribelle went out of her way to make sure he was trained in proper etiquette, horseback riding, and violin playing. In fact, Brady's scar on his face was a result of a violin string breaking. Despite Maribelle putting in her best efforts, Brady's rough speech never changed and she eventually gave up trying. Brady deeply loved his parents but eventually the two were killed when they were off defending and battling risen. Brady eventually received his mother's wedding ring and has worn it since. Brady would soon join Lucina and the other children on their journey into the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his paralogue Brady is healing the villagers who are guarding a temple from Xalbador. When Chrom's army arrives to deal with the ruffians, Brady overhears his mother's voice. Brady introduces himself to Maribelle, who mistakes him as a miscreant and leaves to help Chrom fight. After defeating Xalbador and protecting the villagers and the elder, Brady manages to talk to his mother. Maribelle badmouths him but Brady shows her his ring, which is the exact same as Maribelle's. Maribelle declares him a thief, until she realizes that she still has her ring. She is distraught to find out that she gave birth to a thug-appearing son, but is pleased to know that he is trained in the finer arts. The two shed some tears, happy to be reunited. After the war, "Brady leaves the priesthood and becomes the world's scariest violinist". His performances were legendary and moved many audiences, especially his wife if he has one. In his supports with his mother, Maribelle is displeased with his speech patterns. To please her he studies proper high-class diction. By their final support, Brady is capable of holding a high class conversation, though he still hates doing so. Maribelle at this point, doesn't care if he speaks the way he normally does, as she's happy that he put the effort in pleasing her. In his support with his father, Brady is tricked by Maribelle to do ridiculous things to his father. However this gives Brady time to talk to his father. In their A-support, he tries to pass off that he won't care once the current timeline Brady is born and will quietly disappear from his parents once it happens, but his father says he would never forget or let him disappear from his life. Brady thanks his father and takes back his statement. Brady's thug-like looks and exterior perception are expanded upon in his supports with the male Avatar wherein Brady seeks out the Avatar as a mentor but treats him like a Yakuza or Mafia headman, even referring to him as "Boss", until the Avatar convinces Brady that everyone in the army is equal in his eyes. DLC In Hot-Spring Scramble with Laurent, Brady’s appearance choices are for specific reasons. He hunches over so he can talk to women and children at eye level and his spiky hair makes him distinguishable amongst his comrades so they can call on him when they need his healing. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Brady is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Inigo, running from the Risen that had began to chase them. Persuaded by Owain to escape with Yarne, the two cross the bridge before turning back to see Inigo cut it to keep the two safe. Angry at their attempt at a "Noble sacrifice", Brady yells out for the two to survive before running away with Yarne. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Brady and Yarne will see Owain and Inigo arrive, and tell them to never try something stupid again. Half a year later, Brady has begun to practice the violin to perform with Inigo, occasionally crying from his own music. Personality Despite his noble heritage, Brady is usually portrayed initially as a menacing character and even speaks in a thuggish manner. However under this exterior, Brady has a good heart and is classically trained in finer arts, usually playing the violin in his free time. Despite his dislike of noble activity pursuits, he is willing to go through them all to please his mother, whom he loves more than anything. He is also quite sensitive and is known to cry a lot over very small things. He also wishes to grow stronger, often envying the others for their better physical skills. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Maribelle's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Brady's absolute base stats / 3 + Brady's class base stats. Growth Rates Brady's growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Maribelle's growth rates + Brady's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Brady's absolute growth rates are: |55% |30% |40% |25% |30% |60% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Chrom as father | -1 | +3 | +3 | +2 | +5 | -3 | +2 |} Vaike as father | +1 | +1 | +3 | +2 | +3 | -2 | +1 |} Libra as father | -2 | +4 | +3 | +1 | +3 | -2 | +4 |} Henry as father | -1 | +4 | +4 | +1 | +2 | -1 | +2 |} Stahl as father | 0 | +2 | +3 | +1 | +2 | 0 | +2 |} Frederick as father | 0 | +1 | +4 | +1 | +4 | 0 | +3 |} Ricken as father | -3 | +5 | +2 | +1 | +5 | -3 | +3 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Maribelle *Brady's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Inigo *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Avatar is his father) Class Sets Base Sets *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Inheritance from Maribelle Brady cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow knight Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promites to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Archer class Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Villager *Fighter *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Barbarian Libra as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Barbarian *Thief *Dark Mage Quotes Event Tiles *"Some bloke must'a lost this, yah? ...Suppose I'd better hang on to it." (item) *"I worked out a little melody on the violin. 'Noble pursuits', as Ma would say." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Now if I could just keep my weapon from flyin' outta my hand..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Everyone gets so busy when we return to camp. How do ya pass the time?" (free time) *"Let's try takin' on the enemy as a team. I can put up a fight, too!" (team up) Replying *"I'm usually practicin' with weapons. Don't get too close, though - my aim is rubbish." (free time) *"Sure thing. I ain't no brawler, but I can strike fear into any foe." (team up) *"Nope. I'm just glad to see ya ain't got no serious injuries." (happy) *"I wanna be a violinist. I'm actually pretty good, I think. ...All right, go on. Laugh." (dreams) Asking - Maribelle *"I remember you bein’ good at violin, Ma. Wanna see who’s better?" (train) *"That was quite a spill, Mother. You taking up slapstick? ...Sorry let me heal you" (concern) *"Anything I can get for ya, Ma? I didn’t do much for ya in the future..." (gift) *"Ma, what was life like for ya before I turned up?" (story) Replying - Maribelle *"A challenge? I dunno—especially if it’s one’a your tea-drinkin’ contests again." (train) *"Me? I’m alive and kickin’. You’re the one what’s always out of breath, old-timer!" (concern) *"A more hands-off ma would be nice. No more addin’ frills to my shirt, capisce?" (gift) *"The you from the future smothered me, to be perfectly honest. You’d pack lunches for me, hold my hand while walkin’ up stairs... You were so busy doing the heavy lifting for me that I turned into a total wimp! Ya wouldn’t even let me fend for myself in the end. So next time, lemme protect YOU!" (story) Asking - Father *"We should have a duel sometime, Pop. I needs to build up my fightin’ muscles!" (train) *"Let me look at that injury from before, Pop. ...Yeesh, pretty nasty. You all right?" (concern) *"Need anything, Pop? I feel I needs to be a better son or somethin'." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Father *"You wanna fight your own son? You're on! Grab a staff and let's see who hits harder." (train) *"Aw, don't ya go worryin' about me, Pop. You're the one with bags under your eyes!" (concern) *"Well, I dropped a staff in the ravine. Mind climbin' down to... Of course ya do." (gift) *"I mostly practised fightin' in the future. I never had your knack for warfare, see? Half the time, I'd wind up with an axe buried in my face or worse. Nasty stuff. But I wanted to learn how to hold my own and fight for the world ya tried to protect." (story) Asking - Married *"I love ya, (name). I swear I'll keep ya safe, no matter what." (love) *"(Name), ya look lovelier than ever before. Other dames pale in comparison." (Compliment) *"Don't do anything crazy out there (Name). I need ya, yeah?" (Promise) *"(Name), your satchel's packed to the brim today. Whatcha got in there?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"It's an armlet I bought for ya. Was gonna surprise ya, but I guess the jig is up..." (gift) *"That's nice of ya to say, considering most people find me terrifyin'. I'm a lucky man!" (Compliment) *"I love ya, too... Damnit! I'm so moved, I can't even say nothin' clever." (Love) *"I ain't goin' nowheres. Think I'd leave ya here to boo-hoo yourself silly?" (Promise) Asking - Child *"Morgan, what were things like in your future. Do ya remember if I was alive?" (story) *"Morgan, you seem awful quiet. Ya feeling all right? Should I get my staff?" (concern) *"Need anything, kid? Can't have ya bein' rough around the edges like your pop." (gift) *"Morgan, any son of mine must have a gift for the violin. Wanna see who's better?" (train) Replying - Child *"I mostly just practiced with weapons - to hilarious effect, of course. Gimme a bow, and I'll fire IT instead of the arrow. I don't know an axe from an anchovy! I couldn't have added up to much in the future, but at least I didn't kill ya." (story) *"I've had people take jabs at how I dress, but that's the first jab at my complexion!" (concern) *"How 'bout the vulneraries I dropped in the ravine back there? ...No? Didn't think so." (gift) *"My fightin' styles's nothing to look at - but if ya still wanna see it, you're on." (train) Level Up *"Hah! Bring it on!" (6+ stats up) *"Am I dreamin' here?" (4-5 stats up) *"Wow, I actually kinda improved." (2-3 stats up) *"Argh. Typical..." (0-1 stat up) *"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Heh, stand back, world. I'm a whole new man!" Armory *"Got anything that'll make me automatically stronger?" (buying) *"Hey, be my guest. Sell whatever you want." (selling) *"Wish they could instantly upgrade me, too!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can't believe Mother used my staff as a laundry pole..." (misc) *"What a day! I've been scatterin' foes with a single glance from my mean mug!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Avatar. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Ah, Avatar. Looks like we're both taking a break." (midday) *"Oh, Avatar... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Avatar, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"It's your birthday, Avatar? That's wonderful." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. ...Oof. I'm still sleepy. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What are you up to today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Heh, where did the day go?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's late. You should sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Let's celebrate later." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hmm? Oh, Father. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Taking a break in the middle of the day, Father? Are you bored?" (midday) *"Hm? Oh, Father... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Father, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. I hope this marks another good year." (birthday) Roster Maribelle's future son. While he looks terrifying, he is more likely to burst into tears than bust out a weapon. The scar on his face is from a stray violin string. The most likely to incur friendly fire. Born on February 22nd. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Get ready." *"Bring it!" *"Let's do this thing!" *"Hang in there." *"You got this." *"Show 'em who's boss!" *"I got you." *"Can it!" *"You want some?!" *"I'm here." Dual Strike *"Over here, stupid!" *"One from me!" *"Too slow!" *"And one from me!" *"Clear a path." *"This ain't over!" Dual Guard *"You hurt?" *"Not happenin'!" Defeated Enemy *"So long, trash!" *"That it?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you one!" *"Hah, thanks." *"Butt out!" Critical *"Get busy dyin'!" *"I'd pray if I were you!" *"Time to bring the pain!" *"You ready to fly?!" Defeated By Enemy *"Tch, damn..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Brady - Daunting Priest : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His rondos were so apocalyptic, and his requiems so full of melancholy that everyone in the room, performer included, burst into tears. ; Brady and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Brady, above all else. ; Brady and Lucina : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Lucina. ; Brady and Kjelle : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Never one to pass up an opportunity for self-improvement, Kjelle took up music too. Their tight duets were said to spring from a single muse. ; Brady and Cynthia : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His original rondos caught the heart of Cynthia, who insisted he play them everywhere he went as a sort of theme song. ; Brady and Severa : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Brady and Morgan : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Brady and Noire : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Noire tried to talk him out of it for fear his divine talents as musician and composer would curse them both to an early grave. ; Brady and Nah : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Nah, who considered herself quite the singer, often accompanied him; the sheer volume of her strains was said to flatten audiences. Etymology Brady is an Irish and/or Gaelic name meaning "Spirited one from the long island", possibly referencing his starting class as a Priest or his exaggerated reactions in conversation. The name is also an English name meaning "broad one". Brady is also a word that can mean slow or dull, possibly reflecting his poor athletic prowess. Trivia *Brady's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Japan. *Brady's official artwork, as well as his in-game portrait, depicts him wielding a Physic Staff. *Brady shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Lon'qu. Gallery File:Brady.jpg|Brady's portrait in Awakening. File:Bredy.jpg|Concept art of Brady. File:brady confession.jpg|Brady confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:bredyconfession.jpg|Brady's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters